Camp Rock (G)
Outline Of The Movie Camp Rock is a 2008 Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) starring the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. The music is written by Julie Brown, Paul Brown, Regina Hicks and Karen Gist. The film is directed by Matthew Diamond and produced by Alan Sacks. There is another sequal of the Camp Rock series. It is Camp Rock 2: Final Jam (G). Plot The story follows Mitchie Torres, an aspiring young musician who hopes to become a professional singer. Mitchie wants to go to a music camp named "Camp Rock". Since the family can not afford the tuition, Mitchie's mother, Connie, arranges to cater food for the camp, thus allowing Mitchie to attend. In return, Mitchie must help her mother out in the kitchen. Meanwhile, spoiled pop star Shane Gray, of Connect 3, has been assigned to be in charge of dance classes for one month at Camp Rock by his bandmates Jason and Nate and is forced to record a song with the winner of Final Jam. Shane accidentally hears someone singing on the first day and falls in love with the voice, but does not know the identity of the singer. During Opening Jam, Mitchie learns that many of the campers have notable roots and is embarrassed that she was only able to come to the camp because of her mother's catering service. She lies and tells Tess Tyler, a girl known for her famous mother and her popularity, that her mother is the president of Hot Tunes TV China. Tess, impressed, invites Mitchie to bunk with her group. Caitlyn warns Mitchie that becoming one of Tess's background girls will not be as she expects. When Mitchie overhears Shane's new song, she compliments him. Shane, doubtful that his record label and his fans would accept the song, begins to fall for Mitchie. In the cafeteria, Tess and Caitlyn begin to throw spaghetti at each other and Mitchie gets in the middle of the fight. Brown, the owner of the camp, breaks the fight up and Tess frames Caitlyn for the incident. Brown punishes Caitlyn by having her work in the kitchen and Mitchie, who is worried that Caitlyn will learn her secret, does not help her out. When Mitchie accidentally enters the kitchen while Caitlyn is working, Caitlyn learns about Mitchie's secret. At Pajama Jam, Mitchie supports Caitlyn when Tess attempts to upstage her show. Mitchie and Caitlyn reconcile. Shane spreads the word that he is searching for a girl with "the voice." When Tess sees Mitchie and Shane rowing together, she becomes jealous and after finding out about Mitchie's secret, tells the entire camp. Shane believes that Mitchie lied to him just to use him and Mitchie gets kicked out of Tess's group. On the eve of Final Jam, Tess tricks Mitchie and Caitlyn into not participating until the Final Jam is over by telling Brown that they stole her charm bracelet. At Final Jam, Ella and Peggy confront Tess and leave her group. When Tess performs her song, she learns that her mother is in the audience. Unfortunately, her mother leaves the room after getting a phone call and Tess stumbles on the stage. After Brown announces that Final Jam is over, Mitchie comes out on stage and performs her song, which Shane realizes is the same one he heard on the first day of camp. He sings with her on stage and makes up with her. The judges, Connect 3 (Kevin, Nick and Joe Jonas), announce the winner: Peggy, who had performed under the name "Margaret Dupree." The cast ends Final Jam by performing "We Rock." Cast Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato) Shane Gray (Joe Jonas) Mitchie.jpg|Mitchie Torres Shane.jpg|Shane Gray Tess 2.jpg|Theresa "Tess" Tyer Caitlyn.jpg|Caitlyn Gellar Ella.jpg|Ella Pador Peggy.jpg|Margaret "Peggy" Dupree Connie.jpg|Connie Torres barron.jpg|Barron James sander.jpg|Sander Loyer lola.jpg|Lola Scott brown.jpg|Brown Cessario nate.jpg|Nathaniel "Nate" Gray jason.jpg|Jason Gray Theresa "Tess" Tyler (Meaghan Jette Martin) Caitlyn Gellar (Alyson Stoner) Margaret "Peggy" Dupree (Jasmine Richards) Connie Torres (Maria Canals Barrera) Barron James (Jordan Francis) Sander Loyer (Roshon Fegan) Lola Scott (Aaryn Doyle) Brown Cessario (Daniel Fathers) Nathaniel "Nate" Gray (Nick Jonas) Jason Gray (Kevin Jonas) Category:Music Category:Drama Category:PG Category:Camp Rock Series Category:Movie Category:Friendship